Regular Phantom
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker track one of there old enemies to a different town where animals talk. They meet Mordecai and Rigby. After they encounter there enemies things happen. Crossover with Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a crossover I've been thinking off. I like both of these shows and I think a crossover would be quite interesting. So here we go._

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were in the house living room playing video games. Mordecai beats Rigby again.

"Oh! I beat you again!" Mordecai says pointing in Rigby's face.

"I want a rematch!" Rigby yelled.

"Hahaha! Dude quite being a baby and face facts that you can't beat me." Mordecai replied.

Muscle Man and HFG came into the room. They had tickets in there hands.

"Hey you ladies wanna go to a concert?" Muscle Man asked.

"Sweet! Who's playing?" Rigby asked.

"Ember McLain." HFG said.

"Who?" Mordecai and Rigby asked confused.

"She's like a hot new hit." Muscle Man says, "Come on you'll see when we get to the concert."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny Phantom is flying in the air with Sam and Tucker looking down at a town.

"Are you sure she's here Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yeah and says so on this poster." Sam replied.

"It'll be a nice to listen to her music again." Tucker says earning glares from Danny and Sam.

Danny and his friends hand in the city. Danny changes into human forum.

"Okay now where?" Danny asked.

"I like that it might be that way." Sam points to a direction.

"Well we don't have all day," Tucker says, "Let's go."

* * *

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and HFG arrive at the concert. Mordecai gets out of the cart and hears the music and covers his ears.

"Ah! Dude that music sounds terrible!" Mordecai says.

"Not cool bro that music is legit." Muscle Man replied.

"Yeah." HFG says.

"Yeah come on Mordo." Rigby says.

Mordecai sighs and says, "Fine."

The four start to head in when they here a voice.

"STOP!"

They turn to see Danny, Tucker, and Sam.

"Who are you guys." Mordecai asked.

"My names Danny," Danny says, "These are my friends, Sam and Tucker."

"Hey I'm Mordecai," Mordecai replied, "These are Rigby, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost."

"Um Danny did you notice you're talking to a blue jay, a raccoon, a zombie, and a ghost?" Tucker says.

"Well yeah but they don't seem bad." Danny says, "So animals talk here?"

"We've always been able to talk." Mordecai replied.

"Riiiiiight." Sam says.

"Why did you tell us to stop?" Rigby asked.

"They girl performing at the concert is a ghost." Sam says.

"Yeah she feeds off energy from people saying her name." Danny adds.

"No problem we can help you guys stop her." Mordecai says.

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah we so crazy things all the time." Mordecai said.

"Well here it goes." Danny says.

They enter the building. They see people around wearing Ember merchandise.

"Excuse me," Danny taps a guys back, "Would you happen to have seen Ember?"

"Yeah she's taking a break and she's gonna preform again." The guy said.

"Okay everyone split up and try to find her." Sam says.

"Okay I'll go with Rigby." Mordecai said. Muscle Man and HFH high fived. Danny, Sam, and Tucker go with each other.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby are walking in a hallway.

"Where could she be?" Rigby asked.

They hear a noise coming from a room. Mordecai looks through the door.

"Dude it's her." Mordecai said.

The two enter the room and Ember turns around.

"Um...what are you doing here?" Ember asked.

"We know what you're up too." Mordecai said.

"What are you talking about?" Ember asked.

"You getting energy from people saying you're name." Mordecai said.

"Look I got a concert to do," Ember says, "Now I suggest you guys leave before I have you thrown out."

Ember takes out her guitar out.

"Whoa! Cool guitar!" Rigby says.

"Thanks." Ember says smiling, "I use it at every concert i play at."

"Sweet!" Rigby says. "It's awesome."

Ember blushed a little and says, "Hey wanna come to the stage with me?"

"Wow really?" Rigby asked. Mordecai punches Rigby.

"Dude have you forgotten why we're here?" Mordecai asked.

Sam entered the room. "EMBER!"

"Sam?" Mordecai asked.

"Come on let's go get Danny!" Sam says. Ember gets in front of her. She gets her guitar to the love setting and blast Sam with it. Sam then turns and sees Mordecai and smiling flirty.

"Hello handsome." Sam says getting in front of Mordecai.

"Uh..." Mordecai backed up as Rigby snickered. Ember grabs his arm.

"Come on we're leaving." Ember says.

"What? Why me?!" Rigby asked.

"Because I think You're the one I've been looking for." Ember says turns herself and Rigby invisible and leaves.

"RIGBY!" Mordecai yelled backing up from the love infected Sam.

* * *

Danny and Tucker walked around looking for Sam.

"Wonder where she ran off to." Danny said.

The wall bust open and when the smoke clears they see old face.

"Skulker?" Danny asked.

"That's right child." Skulked said blasting Tucker into a net.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny says changing into ghost form.

* * *

_Yep it's going to be a fight in the next chapter :p_

_Sorry this one was so short but hey it sucks anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the update!**

* * *

Ember appeared behind the stage with Rigby.

"YOU CANT JUST KIDNAP ME LIKE THAT!" Rigby yelled.

Ember smiled evilly at him, "I thought you wanted to come on the stage and watch me place from the best spot."

"I am here to stop you." Rigby said pointing at her.

"How can you stop me?" Ember asked, "There chanting my name and I gain power."

Rigby heard the crowd chanting for Ember and gulped.

"So I just watch you and I'm out of here?" Rigby asked.

"No." Ember said.

"AH WHAT!" Rigby yelled.

"Well if that ghost boy manages to stop me again I'm going to take you to the ghost zone with me." Ember said.

"What?!" Rigby yelled in anger. "WHY?!"

"What is your deal?!" Ember yelled back, "Don't you like me?!"

"Of...of...course I do." Rigby said shaking.

Ember smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Mordecai ran from Sam who was still under the close spell.

"Get away from me!" Mordecai yelled.

Mordecai turned to see Muscle Man and HFG.

"I need help!"

The two noticed same.

"Oh no bro." Muscle Man said.

* * *

Danny blasted Skulker and grabbed him.

"What's going on!" Danny yelled.

"I want my ex girlfriend back and I want you to help me." Skulker replied.

"You want me to help you?

* * *

**Short and lame. I know. Chapter three shall be longer.**


End file.
